1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pickup truck accessories in general, and in particular to a framework enclosure which surrounds the rear and both sides of a pickup truck bed.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,123; 4,611,824; 4,657,299; and 5,007,672, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse framework arrangements designed to expand the utilitarian uses of the bed of a pickup truck.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with regard to their ability to function in accordance with the principles embodied in the present invention.
As anyone who owns both a pickup truck and a pet such as a dog, or the like, is all too well aware, there is always an element of danger involved in transporting the animal in the back of an open pickup truck bed. Unfortunately, more than one domestic animal has met an untimely demise by falling, jumping or being thrown out of the back of such a vehicle, causing an untold amount of grief, not to mention financial loss to the pet owner.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among pet owners for a new type of pet enclosure, specifically designed for the open bed of a pickup truck that will not only provide a safe enclosure for the pet, but also provide substantially unimpaired visibility to the operator of the vehicle and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.